My Brother
by Willow Baby
Summary: The rating's probably too high, but isn't the game rated for teens due to cursing? Anyway, it's NOT what you think it's about. It's actually a one-sided Blank/Zidane fic. Blanks reflects on his friendship with Zidane during the three days Zidane's unco


Wow, I finally decided to attempt a Final Fantasy fanfiction

Wow, I finally decided to attempt a Final Fantasy fanfiction. This is my second attempt at my newest obsession – Final Fantasy IX! Yay! I love this game! The best thing of all is that I finished it! Twice actually! Woo hoo! What a great ending, what a great story line, what a hot main character! Oops, did I say that out loud? Hehe. Anyway, I guess my habits from my other anime stories have rubbed off because, yes, I did include yaoi…more like shounen ai really. It's a Blank and Zidane thing (and right about now my crazy sister usually exclaims "Zidane!" cause she loves him…though I'm one to talk with my random outbursts of "Kuja!", "Blank!" and "Vivi!" right?). But not really. It's one-sided from Blank's POV and Dagger and Zidane are sorta together…you'll see. So, I don't own Final Fantasy IX. Read, review and enjoy!

(A/N - Sykogreen, if you are reading this, I will say it again…get the damn game!)

****

My Brother

I watched him as he slept peacefully on the bed next to mine, his chest rising and falling with each long breath. The covers moved every once and a while and I knew it was because his tail was moving around. I used to watch him sleep back at the hideout sometimes, his tail was always moving in accordance with his mood and dream. The thing has always interested me, I guess cause I've never seen anyone like him. 

Thinking back on the events that led us to here it's amazing that he's alive really. We had found him knocked out cold lying amidst Alexandria's rubble from the destroyed castle. It was a horrifying scene. Marcus and I had been patrolling the area, something that we thought we could do to help Princess Garnet, now more commonly known as Dagger. Suddenly, the sky had become ominous and a streak of light flashed across it. At first I hadn't really thought anything of it, thinking that perhaps it was a comet or something, but then a roar could be heard overhead. When I looked up, I saw the monstrous creature hovering just in front of the castle, wings spread and a fireball building in its open mouth. I looked back towards the castle and it seemed to have sprouted wings, magnificent white wings that were shielding it from any harm. 

"Dagger's there, right?" I turned and asked Marcus.

"Of course," he replied.

"Then that means…" 

"Zidane," Marcus finished. We both looked at each other with nervous eyes before simultaneously sprinting towards the castle. I watched in awe as streams of blue light shot out from the grand wings, hitting the dragon and sending him farther and farther away. 

Then, the most terrifying thing appeared in the sky. The clouds parted and a large red eye could be seen peering down at Alexandria. Circles of blue light spiraled down at the castle, making the walls crumble and sending crystal spire piercing through the guardian, Alexander. The entire castle was crashing to the floor in ruins and all we could do was watch it as we fought our way to it, battling Mistadons along the way and avoiding any falling debris. It was a nightmare to watch the great castle be destroyed, knowing that our bro., Zidane, was somewhere in there. 

Marcus and I found him sometime later, buried beneath wood, bricks and other things. The princess wasn't more than a few feet away from him and a little girl with blue hair was screaming mercilessly for help. 

"He's dead! Oh! He's dead isn't he!?" She yelled as she saw us approaching and ran over to us. 

"He's not dead," Marcus told her and I shook my head. I managed to detach myself from her and began digging in the pile of rubble, desperately trying to reach Zidane in time. 

I heard a groan over to my left and saw Garnet, Dagger, whatever her name was, beginning to come to. Holding her head, she glanced around her surroundings, and immediately burst into tears. The young girl ran to Dagger's side and gave her a comforting hug. I went back to work with Marcus; we had almost reached him. Relentlessly tossing bricks, stones and pieces of wood to the side, I continued to pray that he would be all right. I wasn't going to give up on him - Tantalus brothers just don't do that. 

Finally, we were able to extract him from the debris, but Zidane was unconscious. Luckily he was breathing, but we couldn't get him to wake up no matter what we tried. Marcus picked him up, he being the older and stronger one of the two of us, and I helped the princess and little girl escape the mess. We found Boss and the others waiting just outside of Alexandria with a stolen airship. Everyone boarded it, and by now I was carrying Dagger because she had fainted from exhaustion and the overwhelming feeling of despair she felt. Boss immediately directed it to Lindblum, that way Regent Cid would allow them to rest and get better. 

So now I sit in his room, watching and waiting anxiously for that moment that he would open his eyes again. He had been sleeping for a good three days now, and I was usually at his side, keeping a watchful vigil until he awoke. The only time I ever left my blonde-haired friend was only for necessary things, then one of the other guys would take over. It was usually Boss, since Zidane was his adopted son, closer to him than any of the other guys were. So, he was probably even more worried about Zidane than I was at times, and I was his roommate; had been for nine years. 

His other friends came by to visit often too. That little black mage that looked up to him – Vivi, I think his name was – visited a lot (A/N - Yay Vivi!). Always asking how he was. The little boy always seemed to have a solemn look on his face, like he was pondering things that were too big for him to worry about. Nice little guy he was. That girl came a lot too, the one with the blue hair and the horn on her head. Eiko or something like that she said her name was. Rambunctious little kid, but she had good intentions. It was obvious that she had a crush on Zidane, but it was merely nothing more than puppy love, cute really. I even think old Rusty visited once or twice (A/N - Steiner! He's cool, so nothing bad better be said about him 'round me!), though he claimed he came because the princess was worried, I think he was too. Some other thing visited a few times too (A/N - Hehe, what could it/he/she be?), what was its name…Quina? Anyway, I don't know how Zidane met that creature, but somehow he did, and s/he was anxious to know about Zidane's condition as well…or about where the best food was. I think it asked me if it could eat Zidane or something one time…but that can't be right, at least I hope not. Some big dude came by once as well, mumbling something along the lines of he got what he deserved. He was really tall, easily towering over me, Boss and all the others, with red dreadlocks and a beard. Never did catch his name. Finally, a Dragon Knight from Burmecia checked up time to time as well. Her name was Freya, pretty cool girl, we talked every once and a while. Other than that, it was usually just me and the other brothers from Tantalus hanging around his room. 

It's strange really that Dagger, the girl he's hopelessly in love with, hasn't come to visit once, yet the person who loves him more than anything in the world hasn't left his side. Dagger has done nothing to show her concern for Zidane, and though Captain Rusty has been in here on her behalf, why can't she come rather than sending a messenger? I'm sure that he is dreaming about her, wondering if she's OK since he risked his life to save her. He's always had a way about him, one where he values the lives of others more than his own, so he selflessly (and sometimes foolishly) puts her health before his own.

Zidane, why can't you see what's right before you? Here I am, sitting by your side day and night, praying that I'll be here when you open your eyes. I can't lose you, my brother, my love. If only…if onlys are worthless. Besides, how could it ever be possible that you would turn away from a girl…and for a boy at that? That's a laugh. You've never met a pretty girl in your life that you haven't liked…what makes me think you would change for me? I'm just a friend, your roommate, one of your Tantalus brothers; I could never compare to a princess.

Thinking back on how depressed he was when he thought it was the end of his journey with Dagger, my heart cried out. I don't ever want to see him so sad again, so if she's what makes him happy, then I'll be damned if I stand in his way. I remember watching him slumped over at the table in the bar, too heartbroken to say anything. He was moping endlessly about the princess, Garnet til Alexandros. All I heard, along with the rest of the guys from Tantalus, had been "Dagger this…" and "Dagger that…". Lovesick fool wasn't ready for something this big, he's never experienced real love before. No, Zidane had never been anything more than a hormonal, girl-crazy teen until he met her. I suppose he had it coming to him. Then in came that little kid that follows him around…

~ Flashback ~

"Um, Zidane?" The boy with the steepled hat calls out. "Can we go see Dagger? Can we? Can we? Please?" He begs.

The Boss lets out a low chuckle and said, "Now why can't ya be more like this lil' fella here? True to yer feelins?"

Zidane doesn't respond, only keeps his head on the table and pounds his fist down. It's hard to see him like this, but it's not like I can do anything but encourage him to go see Dagger anyway…a rather unfavorable choice in my opinion. So I keep quiet and watch as the Boss leaves, patting the little mage on his head, then snapping his fingers to signal to the other guys we're leaving. I linger behind a moment or two and gaze sadly at Zidane, wishing I could do or say something to make him feel better, but I come up empty-handed. He doesn't look up at me, only keeps his head down in agony. I sigh and quietly exit the bar, that kid, Vivi I believe, watches me as I pass him. 

Once outside I see the guys waiting for me. "Give him any words of advice?" Marcus asks. I shake my head.

"Ah, don't worry," Boss cuts in. "He'll figure it out – he's a smart boy." 

"We should give'm some time alone though, yer know?" Ruby suggests. We all nod and part our different ways, Marcus pairing off with me, Benero and Zenero runnin' to wherever they go and Cinna and Boss following Ruby back to her mini-theater.

So, this is it I guess. Zidane won't be coming back to Tantalus cause the Boss has finally thrown him out. Sure he's left before against the Boss' word, heck, we all have, but this time the Boss didn't agree to let him back in. I wonder…if he ever does catch his canary, if he will come back to visit us, at the very least. After all, a Tantalus brother never loses his roots. 

Zidane was the best and at times it seemed as if he surpassed the Boss. He was like a big brother to us all, even if he was the youngest of us since me, Boss, Marcus, Cinna, Ruby and even Benero and Zenero were all older than the sixteen-year-old blonde. I just turned seventeen, so I don't have him by that much – the same goes for Cinna – but Marcus is a good five years older and Boss is at least fifteen…maybe sixteen. Ruby is three years older and I believe Benero and Zenero are somewhere around Marcus' age as well. 

Zidane taught me to be confident in my fighting, something that I had never really depended on until he came because I was more of the medicinal man in the gang. I was the one with all the antidotes, vaccines, potions and remedies, so they kinda kept me in safe place since they didn't want to have the one guy who could cure them get killed. But once Boss took Zidane under his wing, the blonde was insistent that I learn how to battle in case they ever needed me, so I obliged. I was fascinated by his skills really, for when he came to us at the age of seven, plucked off of Lindblum's streets by Boss, he was already much more skilled than I was, Marcus and Cinna too. But he chose to concentrate on teaching me and I was eager to learn, he easily won my friendship and admiration…but then again, how could anyone resist him?

~ Flashback…Within a Flashback (A/N – Oops) ~

I remember the day Boss brought Zidane back with him…funny little guy he was, with big bluish-greenish eyes (they changed color with his mood) and a monkey's tail. He strolled in, a smile planted on his face and his chest billowed out in front of him like he was king of the world…even then he was cocky. Boss walked in behind him and stood in the doorway of my room. Zidane paused when he noticed there was another boy in there and looked at me curiously, his large eyes opening even wider. 

"Don'tcha worry Zidane. He's Blank. I thought you two'd get 'long well, bein' the same age an' all," Boss explained and Zidane sighed happily, a smile reappearing on his face. 

"Hi!" He said, extending one gloved hand. 

"Hi," I responded, not as cheerful, but not rudely either and shook the other boy's hand. 

"I'm Zidane, guess I'll be your roommate huh?" He asked, still gleefully grinning down at me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Boss slip away, leaving us to introduce ourselves. 

I stood up and nodded at him, then let go of the boy's hand. He turned away from me and practically bounced over to the other bed, throwing his weapons and other belongings down. I peeked around his shoulder, trying to see what the kid had, but too embarrassed to actually watch him outright. Then his tail brushed up against my leg and I let out a yelp. He looked back over his shoulder at me and then down at his long tail. 

"Thing kinda has a mind of its own," he said as it continued to bop up and down, almost seeming happy. 

I tiptoed over to his side again, all the while staring at the strange tail. "Why do ya have one?" I asked. 

The blonde merely shrugged and said, "Dunno. Was like this when I was born I guess." I nodded wordlessly and continued to observe what he laid out on his bed. There were two small daggers, two slightly larger ones and a sword. The first pair was kind of…crooked I guess, the handles made out of carved wood while the blades were crafted from iron. The next set was much more ornamented looking, the handles created from wood once again, but it look like the finest oak. Delicate patterns were carved in them and there was a gemstone set in both handles…an emerald I think. The blades seemed to be made out of marble, green marble to match the emerald and the edges were straight and smooth. Then I studied the sword and saw that it had an iron handle just like the blade, but it was finished with a gold trim. Simple, but still magnificent looking. 

I reached out to touch the daggers that lay before me, not the emerald ones, but the simple ones. "Like 'em?" Zidane chimed. Startled, I stop and looked at the strange boy. 

"Nice collection you've got here," I replied, retracting my hand as I did so. 

"Here," he urged, picking up one of the daggers, flipping it in the air and then holding it out to me, handle first. "You…wanna try it?"

I eyed the weapon, unsure of how to hold it or even how to use it. I shook my head because I didn't want to seem inadequate to this boy. He looked like his was very accustomed to using weapons while I wasn't. He frowned and waved it in front of my face, tempting me to take it. "What? You don't like daggers? Well…OK," he said and looked back at his small collection. He tossed the dagger on the bed and carefully picked up the sword, offering it to me. "Maybe you'd like a sword instead?"

"I…" I trailed off, looking at the beautiful piece of weaponry. Finally, I took it out of Zidane's hands and looked it over with awe, surprised at how heavy it felt. 

"Here, let's try it out, OK?" Zidane asked as he picked up the two marble daggers. He got into a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other in a wide stance as he bent down. He brought the two daggers behind his back, flexing the small muscles that he had begun to develop even at such a young age, holding his arms taut and straight. His brown tail dancing around in anticipation behind him. I just stared at him, unsure of how I was supposed to stand. After a moment or two, I attempted to get into a fighting stance, but it felt wrong…like I was off balance. 

Then I heard Zidane start to snicker and watched as he slowly stood up straight, letting his arms relax. He put the two daggers back in the leather holders on his belt and took the sword away from me. A glare still on my face, I allowed him to take it from me and return it to the bed, then he turned around again, smiling brightly. "You looked a lil' lost."

"Was not…" I replied lamely and looked away from his sparkling eyes. "Just…didn't feel right."

"Hmm…maybe you need a sword all your own. Yeah! That's it! I'll get you your very own sword…uh…what was your name again?" Zidane asked.

"Blank. And how do you expect to do that?" I questioned. 

"Why steal it of course! You are a part of Tantalus and that's what you do, so, let's go!" He cheered and ran out the door. 

"Yo Zidane! Wait!" I called after the kid. Suddenly, his sunny face poked around the door frame again, a bright smile on it. 

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We can't just leave," I said. "We gotta ask Boss first."

"Pshh," he grinds out and I blink. "Naw. Never had ta take orders from anyone before. Let's go."

"W-What?" I stutter, but find myself running after the foolish boy. He's crouched at the corner of the hallway, his tail flitting back and forth. I creep up behind him and he glances back at me, a smirk on his face. Then, quite suddenly he darts around the corner and again I find myself chasing after him. Hmm…ironic, I'll be "chasing" after him for the next 9 years. 

I follow the spirited boy as he leads me out of the hideout, seeming to know his way around already like the back of his hand. But then he halts at a cross road and looks down all three hallways. "To the left," I whisper, suddenly falling headfirst into this little adventure with almost as much ardor as he has. He gives me a thumbs-up sign and dashes off down the hall to the right. I notice that the boy is quicker than me and I sprint to catch up to him, seeing the exit ahead of us. He runs through the door and is swallowed up by the light outside. Seconds later I burst into the sunlight as well, blinking to find my eyesight once I'm temporarily blinded by it. As I regain my focus I see Zidane standing proudly in front of me, a large, haughty smile on his face. 

"All right…let's just go," I said, rolling my eyes at him, but at the same time, feeling a fondness for the boy. There's just something about him that attracts you to him, makes you want to be where he is because you know something exciting will happen. 

Again he's out in front, leading me back to Lindblum so we can "shop" for my new sword. I catch myself watching his tail, mesmerized by the way it bops and bounces all the time, and just like he said, it appears to have a mind of its own. Something about that tail fascinates me and always will, it's just so strange, I've never met anyway like him. I wonder where he came from?

"Psst!" I hear him sharply hiss and I look up at the blonde. He ushers me inside the gates, the guards eyeing us suspiciously all the while. I bow my head while Zidane chooses to hold it up high, almost in a mocking sense. We arrive in the streets of Lindblum's Business District, mobs of people scurrying about and nobles walking around everywhere. I stare oddly at the weird stand off to my right, selling pickles that smell just awful. 

Suddenly, I bump into Zidane's back and step back. "Sorry," I say and he shrugs. 

"Don't worry 'bout it," he replies as he puts his hand on his chin, tapping his cheek with his index finger. "Hmm…this way!" And he's off again, running towards an alleyway over to my right. I quickly race after him as he turns to the left and down the back street. "Here," he suddenly says and I have to stop short before I collide with the tailed-boy again. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Here's the weapon's shop. Let's go in an' see if they got anything you like," Zidane suggests as he enters through the front doors. I follow him and look around at the semi-familiar weapon's shop. I believe that we had been here a couple times before when Tantalus wasn't away in another nation performing a play. "Ooo, she's pretty," the blonde whispers. 

"Huh?!" I ask, startled and look at where he's gazing. There's a young girl behind the counter, probably two or three years older than he is. 

Zidane turns to me and whispers, "OK, I'll go distract her while you pick out the sword you want. Then, you slip out of the shop, the sword still in hand, while I work my magic." Zidane then winks at me and stretches his arms, circling them backwards to loosen himself up. Geez, already the kid is chasing after every girl he sees. 

The boy strolls over there, confident as ever as he stands on his tiptoes so that his whole head can be seen above the counter top. The young girl looks down and asks, "Can I help you?" 

"My name's Zidane Tribal," he says. "It would help me a great deal if you told me yours."

"Wh-What?!" She stammers and I turn away from them. I can't believe he's flirting with her…and he's so young! What's he gonna be like when he's older?

I shake my head and look at the choices, some very delicately crafted, while others look old and used already. Not exactly sure what the best one for me would be, I grab a large sword with a wide blade. The handle is steel as is the blade, and there are inscriptions all over the handle. The blade curves upwards slightly at the tip, somehow catching the light filtering in through the door and it glints brilliantly. I peek over at Zidane and the shopkeeper's daughter and find him still charming her while she blushes. Stealthily, I make like I'm putting the sword back and then turn my back to them, swiftly slipping out of the store unnoticed. I walk easily down the alleyway, admiring my sword. It was nice I guess, but I didn't really know what to look for in a sword seeing as I had never carried a weapon. I lean against the brick wall and relax, waiting for him to emerge from the shop, maybe we could make it back to Tantalus without the Boss noticing we were gone…that way we could miss a beating. 

"Lemme see what you got there," a voice disturbs my thoughts. I turn and see Zidane standing there. 

"Here," I say, handing over the sword. He takes it from me a looks it over, then sighs.

"Blank…this won't do," he announces, rolling his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I shoot back.

"It's too heavy," he says, emphasizing his point as he bounces it up and down in his hands. Suddenly, an idea seems to strike him. "Wait right here."

"Hey, where're ya going!?" I call out but he refuses to acknowledge me. I sigh and lean back against the brick wall, waiting to see what he's planning. 

"Thief! Thief!" I suddenly hear Zidane shout. I whip my head in the direction of where he is standing and see Zidane jumping up and down slightly in front of the entrance to the weapon's shop. His free hand placed on his hip and the one holding the sword pointing in my direction. His tail whips back and forth excitedly as he continues yelling, "Thief! Down there! He went that way!"

The young girl from the shop comes running out, holding her dress above her ankles so she doesn't get it dirty. "Where?" She asks in a flurry.

"There!" Zidane shouts and I see that he has turned to face me. Stupidly, I step away from the wall and turn around once, seeing if there is anyone behind me. I find myself alone in the alleyway.

"Why you little…" I grumble and watch as the blonde holds out the weapon before her.

"He took this…but I got it back!" He proclaims. 

The shopkeeper's daughter screams and points at me. "Stop him!" She cries. At her wail of distress other people begin to open their doors and walk out into the side street. They see her and Zidane pointing accusingly at me and automatically there are five or so men, two of them actually just young boys, chasing me down. 

I glare at Zidane and he mouths to me "Run!" I take off like a rocket away from the angry group of people and sprint for the exit. I can't believe he did this to me! Where was his honor! We were in a gang together; you don't rat out one of your own! Oh, just wait till the Boss hears about this! 

"Come back here!" One shouts.

"Thief!" Another calls. 

"Stop that boy!" Someone else cries out. 

I look ahead of me to see two more men stepping out of a bar and advancing towards me. I put my head down and run even faster, dodging in between more and more people as they gang up on me. Not soon enough I see Lindblum's gates and a small wave of relief washes over me knowing that I'll be out of here soon. There are guards at the door and they are eyeing me suspiciously. Darting past them, I can hear the shouts of the men yelling at the guards to stop me. But with all of their clumsy armor they don't manage to stop me in time and I break free into the Mist. I quickly glance over my shoulder and discover that everyone has slacked off, they were tired out from the chase. I grin to myself and then remember that I've got to get back to the hideout to tell Boss about Zidane. But first I decide to take a breather, so I walk over to a nearby forest, just outside of Lindblum's gates, and sit down to relax. 

Damn that Zidane! Who did he think he was anyway, tryin' to get me in trouble? You don't do something like that to your brother, not another member of Tantalus. I can't believe he did that to me. He's gonna get such a beatin' when we get back, he'll never do that again. I wonder if the Boss will even through him out, I mean, this was his first day and already he disobeyed Boss and went against our code of honor. He'll be sorry…that's for sure. 

"Hey…" someone said and I whipped around to find Zidane standing there, panting loudly. "Thought I'd find ya here."

"What kinda stunt was that?!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and put up my fists. 

"Geesh!" He exclaimed, drawing his head back and widening his eyes. "I just needed a distraction."

"Yeah, well you don't do that to your brothers, ya know!" I yelled. 

"Is that what everyone calls each other in this band? Brothers?" Zidane asked.

"That's not the…shut up! You almost got me in a lotta trouble!" I screamed. 

"Relax bro. Look, I went back and got you a real nice sword," Zidane said as he revealed what he was holding behind his back. I gawked at it…it sure was a beauty. The edge of the blade was jagged and finished with gold. The blade was shining beautifully, the rays of sunlight that broke through the Mist and trees catching it just right. The handle was engraved with a figure of a knight on a horse. Jewels decorated the handle up and down. 

"Zidane…this is…" I uttered, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, I thought you'd like it. Sterling silver melded with iron, she sure is something," Zidane whispered as he ran his hand along the flat side of the blade. "Well, let's get going, wouldn't want Rose to realize that-"

"Rose? Who's Rose?" I interrupted.

"Oh! She's the girl in the weapon's shop," he said, laughing lightly. "Anyway, let's get back before she realizes I tricked her."

"Yeah," I said as I started to run, leading the way this time. "And before the Boss realizes we're gone – otherwise we'll get a beatin'." 

"Does he do that?" I heard Zidane call from behind me as his feet pounded the ground as well. 

"You bet he does…and man does it hurt!" I yelled back. 

"Jeez! Then what'er ya doin'? Step on it!" Zidane shouted as he sped past me, darting nimbly around the trees. 

"Hey! Wait up!" I called. 

And that was my first impression of Zidane, spontaneous and spirited, but somehow, some way, the guy always gets you to do what he wants. There's just something about him that makes you give in to him, even if you don't trust his scheme one bit. The Boss did find out about us that day, actually, he was waiting for us in our room when we got back. The look on Zidane's face was priceless. We had just crept around the corner of where our room was and he turned to me with all smiles.

"See? I told ya we'd be fine!" He proclaimed, his tail wagging about like a happy dog.

"Yeah, yeah. We were lucky this time I tell ya…lucky," I replied. He just waved his hand in the air and shrugged. Then confidently opened the door and walked in. I was just about to enter when I saw Zidane backing out of it, holding his hands up before him like he was innocent. He had a silly, pathetic grin on his face while shaking his head back and forth. I came around behind him and saw Boss just getting up from the stool next to my bed. "Uh oh…" I mumbled to myself. 

"Hehe…I, uh, just had to…pee! And Blank showed me to the bathroom…honestly!" Zidane pleaded, but his lying skills would need to improve because it was easy to see that Boss didn't believe it for a second. 

"Alright boys…let's go," he ordered. I gulped and began following Boss as he walked down the hall. Zidane looked over me, a sheepish look on his face that read, 'I'm sorry'. Then, Boss paused and turned around to face us. "Ya know. I'm quite surprised you were able to sneak out in tha first place," he told Zidane. 

"Yeah…well…" Zidane mumbled, then glanced over at me. Once again, I saw a spark in his eyes that meant he was up to something. "Look! Blank had nothin' to do with this! It was my idea!"

"Zidane, no need to cover up," Boss told him.

"No really! It's my fault! Right Blank?" He turned to me, his big aqua eyes pleading me to agree with him. 

"Zidane…" I whispered. 

"Look Baku, I just dragged him 'long with me…really," He tried again.

"Boss, Zidane, Boss," I hissed in his ear and he stiffened up. 

"Well then, if that's the way you want it," Boss said. Zidane nodded vigorously. 

"Zidane!" I growled under my breath. Boss turned to leave and Zidane paused for a second to tell me something.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for," he shrugged giving me a half-grin. Then I watched him walk off behind Boss as I stood there, surprised at what he had just done.

"Stupid bastard," I muttered under my breath before turning back and entering my room. I remembered that I was still holding the sword in my hand…Boss hadn't mentioned it at all. I laid it out on my bed and looked it over, marveling at the craftsmanship and in awe that Zidane had gone through all that trouble to get it for me. That kid was full of surprises. 

I remember pacing around our tiny room, eagerly awaiting Zidane's return. I still couldn't believe that he had done that for me, someone he had just met, but he did. I would later learn that Zidane had that way of nature about him, always ready to take the blame for others. He once told me, "You don't need a reason to help others." Always the compassionate one in the gang, even though he rarely showed it, I always knew. I guess rooming with the guy did have its advantages and I'm sure the Boss knew about all the times he had risked himself for others. Just as he knew that Zidane took both his and my beating on the first day he arrived at Tantalus. 

Zidane came back that day about twenty minutes later, but it felt like forever to me. He came stumbling in, walking very stiffly and very slowly. I remember distinctly looking at his tail, it was down and drooping lifelessly to the floor, not the animated tail I had seen before. I hopped off my bed and ran to his side, but he ignored me and just made his way over to his bed. Pushing his weapons aside, he flopped down on it face-first, and turned his head away from me. 

"Zidane?" I tentatively asked, standing beside his bed. 

"Hmm?" He replied. 

"A-Are you OK?" I questioned. 

Then he rolled over slightly so that he could see me and gave me a tiny smile. "I've been better," he said nonchalantly before rolling back over. 

I thought for a minute or two and then snapped my fingers. He looked back at me again and I ran to a chest at the foot of my bed. Inside were the potions and other medicines that I kept with me. I grabbed an annoyntment and a remedy and walked back to Zidane, who had turned completely around to face me by now. 

"Here, take this," I indicated the remedy, "and apply this to the pain. I give all the guys this stuff afterwards," I explained. He took them from me and smiled gratefully. 

"Thanks bro.," he said. 

~ End Flashback…uh, both of them ~

I guess it must've been right then when we really connected. He looked up at me with a lot of trust in his eyes and I must've looked the same way. We had been inseparable ever since that day and from then on, we constantly watched out for each other. Sure, we were the same way with the other guys, cause in Tantalus, everyone was like your brother…but Zidane and I just had this connection. We understood each other better than the others I think. 

I wish he had stayed…Tantalus won't be the same without him. Zidane had always been somewhat of a one man driving force, if Boss couldn't get us hyped up for a mission, Zidane never failed to take over. Somehow, he always managed to get his way and he was more often than not, the lead man in the missions. Take our recent one for example, the one where we had to kidnap Princess Garnet. Zidane as usual was the lead man, the one chosen to actually do the kidnapping while the rest of us put on the play. Now without him, who will we count on to do the real dirty work? 

I look over at the younger boy sleeping in the next bed and a small smile plays on my lips. I'm so happy we were able to reach him in time. I think one of the single most horrifying moments in my life was when realization sunk in that Zidane was in that castle. We came very close to losing him three days ago and I, nor would the rest of the gang, ever forgive ourselves if he had died. Zidane brings something special to Tantalus, a spark. 

There was another time when we came close to losing him, about four years ago. He was twelve and I was thirteen. Once again, Zidane had sneaked out against Boss's orders, only telling me that he was leaving. I begged him not to go, telling him that he was on just another one of his crazy trips, but he refused to listen. I remember him trying to explain his reasoning to me…something about a blue light…but I couldn't understand what he was babbling about. So, he left and didn't come back that night. In the morning, Boss sent everyone out to go look for him…by then I was long gone.

~ Flashback (A/N – hmm…maybe this story should've been titled "Flashback" ~

"Look Blank, I know you don't understand…but I gotta go!" Zidane pleaded with me, throwing his arms back to emphasize.

"Where ya gonna go, huh? Tell me. Where?" I asked him.

"I dunno. I just…I just know that somewhere out there, I could find my home," Zidane mumbled.

"What?! A freakin' blue light! You're talkin' nonsense Zidane!" I told him. 

"No! I'm not! You don't understand what it's like not to know where you came from," he begged me.

"No, but I do know what it's like to be out alone on the streets at night, in the dark, cold and hungry. I know what it's like to watch your parents die in some fuckin' earthquake while you sit there in an air pocket under the rubble not ten feet away!" I screamed. (A/N - Yeah, I completely made up Blank's past, oh well)

"Blank…" Zidane whispered, putting an arm out to comfort me. 

I sniffled and said, "Look Zidane, I've lost two important people to me already…I can't lose another."

"…I'll be back," he stated.

"Dammit! How many times Zidane? How many times do ya have to go on this crazy adventure of yours before you don't come back?!" I yelled, throwing up my hands and collapsing down onto my bed. 

Sighing, Zidane ground out with whatever shred of restraint was left in him, "Look Blank, I'll be fine…always am." His tail swung about behind him in agitation as he tried to reason with me. 

"Zidane…I know I can't stop you," I said, sitting up straight now. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Do I ever?" He replied with a smirk before he dashed out of our room. I ran to the door and watched as he crept around the corner, quiet and stealthily as a cat. Perhaps that tail of his should've been a cat's tail rather than a monkey's, his much more agile than a monkey. 

I couldn't hear him scurrying away down the hall so I retreated to my room and lay down on my bed. Folding my hands underneath my head I let my mind wander, thinking about Zidane, the earthquake that killed my parents, what Boss would do when he found out and all the other times I spent lying here, worried about him. It was usually because he was runnin' around lookin' for that damn blue light…or it was because he had a date. I grinned a little at that, thinking of all times Zidane had left the hideout because he had met a pretty girl. He usually only saw them once because in this city, everyone is always coming and going. 

Something about that made me feel a slight tinge of jealously though. Maybe it was because I never found a girl that I liked enough to sneak out under the Boss's nose. But that didn't sound right. It was something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but I had felt it before. There were times when Zidane would leave and I'd feel it again, maybe because I knew he was lucky enough to meet someone. I guess I was jealous of Zidane…just slightly though. Even that reasoning didn't sound right, I was never jealous of him. I was worrisome, in a parental way, but I wasn't jealous. 

Suddenly I sat up straight in my bed. "Holy crap. I'm not jealous of him…I'm jealous of the girls," I practically shouted. Slowly, the pieces started coming together, but I didn't want to believe it at first. How could I be jealous of some stupid girls that he dated, that didn't make any sense? What did that mean? That I…that I wanted Zidane? No. I shook my head violently, trying to escape these confusing and ridiculous thoughts. 

Finally I just gave up and laid back down, refusing to fight them anymore as they continued to pour into my head. I reached over to the night stand to my left and grabbed the alarm clock, setting it to 12:00. If he wasn't back by that time tonight, it was time to start worrying. I set it down and checked what time it was now…7:30. It's way too early to go to bed, but we weren't doing anything today anyhow. The guys had just split up, having a day to themselves to walk around Lindblum. Our curfew was 11:00 though, so if Zidane came strolling in past 12:00, he'd be in trouble…again. Boss would most likely find out about it too because he does his rounds every night, making sure everyone's back. On numerous accounts Zidane had been caught out past the curfew, each time takin' a beating.   
  
I closed my eyes, thinking I'd just rest a little, but soon I fell asleep. I guess the combination of no light coming through the window because it was cloudy out today and the fact that I was bored allowed me to fall asleep. I was awakened by the shrill ringing of the alarm clock and I bolted up in my bed. Grabbing the alarm clock I checked to see that it was 12:00 already and then glanced at Zidane's bed. It was empty. 

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I got up and crept out of the room, looking up and down the hall before leaving. First I went to Marcus' and Cinna's room, not even bothering to knock, I walked in. Marcus was still awake, but Cinna was fast asleep. Marcus was seventeen then.

"Watcha doin' up?" He asked me as I poked my head in the door. 

"It's Zidane, he's still gone," I said.

"Huh? I didn't even know he left," Marcus responded.

"Yeah, well, he did. Left about 7:30," I informed him.

"Where to…wait, don't tell me. Out for that blue light again?" Marcus asked. I nodded my head. "Bro's crazy man. Keeps lookin' for that thing. He's never gonna find it."

"Hey! Maybe he will!" I shouted, suddenly feeling very defensive. Why did I have the sudden urge to defend what Zidane believed in even after I criticized him only hours before for the same thing?

"Sorry!" Marcus exclaimed. 

"Couldja keep it down over there? I'm tryin' ta sleep here," Cinna called over to us while cradling his doll closer to him. 

"Shut up Cinna!" I yelled.

"Yo, leave'm alone. He didn't do anything," Marcus argued.

"Sorry…just worried, that's all," I mumbled. "Look, I'm gonna go find him," I announced.

"You're's crazy as he is," Marcus sighed.

"Yeah, well we're all a little crazy…some of us just hide it better," I replied then walked out of their room. I didn't even bother going to Benero and Zenero or Ruby. I didn't need another lecture about how crazy I was or how crazy Zidane was. I just needed to focus on finding him. 

I ran out of the hideout and into the darkened streets of Lindblum, only lit by the kerosene lamps. The streets were deserted and all the lights were out in the homes and shops lining the roads. Where would I have to go to find him? I suppose he left the city, so I slipped through the gate unnoticed, the night guards fast asleep on either side of the gate. Once in the Mist, I broke out in a full-fledged sprint, pulling out my sword in case anything should threaten me. I knew how dangerous it was out in the Mist, especially at night, but I also knew that Zidane was out here alone as well. 

My skin, clothes and hair were dampened by the Mist as I ran through it, taking care of the random battles that popped up. Zidane had taught me a thing or two, teaching me how to be comfortable in my stance and with my fighting skills. I had improved tremendously ever since we had begun my daily training with him. Though he is just twelve, he is like a mentor to me, someone that I can admire. And with his superior skills, Zidane was able to train me well, so that now I'm not so fearful of the Mist.

  
I know of the neighboring nations nearby, perhaps he went to Alexandria. It is the closest one, so that would be a good guess…but then again for him to be out this long, maybe he went to Burmecia or even Treno. I know he's been to all of them, but each time he's been with Tantalus. Has he traveled back to each one on his own to seek out this blue light that is supposedly his only memory of his home? Oh I don't know. I suppose Alexandria would be the best bet, so I might as well go there first.

Hours flew by as I traveled deep in the Mist, battling Mist monsters and navigating through forests. I finally arrived at the kingdom of Alexandria around four in the morning exhausted, cold, damp, hungry and badly bruised from all the fighting. Collapsing to the ground next to Alexandria's great moat, I lay motionless, trying to rest up enough so that I could have enough strength to make it to the city itself. After laying there for a good half an hour, I stood back up, prepared to march into the city of Alexandria. I cursed myself for not bringing enough supplies with me, my potions had run out along with the remedies and antidotes. Not only was it important that I find Zidane, I needed to buy items again. 

I stood up and brushed myself off, trying to get off the moist dirt that had caked onto my skin and clothes from laying down. Making my way around to the front of Alexandria, I slowly walked up to the edge of the bank and stared sadly at the drawn drawbridge. I scanned the area for any guards, but found that none were in sight. Frowning, I studied the water below me, seeing the numerous creatures that lurked in the water easily discouraged me. Though, just then, an Alexandrian soldier came running around the wall protecting the city and spotted me.

"Hey you!" She called out. "What are you doing out here?!"

"I need to get in," I yelled back. 

She continued to run towards me, stopping only feet in front of me. "No one goes in at this hour."

"But I have to get to a friend," I said.

"Look. Nobody gets in at this time of night," she replied.

"But my friend might be in there," I pleaded.

"Well, you're just going to have to come back at a more reasonable hour when the drawbridge is down. I'm sorry," she told me firmly.

"Look lady. It's important. Now wouldja please-"

"No. And that is my final answer. Now would you please remove yourself from the premises," she ordered.

"What!? You gotta be kiddin'!" I shouted. 

"Does this…" she paused to take out her sword, "…look like I'm kidding?"

"C'mon lady! It's really important!" I begged once more. 

She slashed at the air before me and then brought the sword directly in front of my nose, the tip of it nearly touching me. "Leave. Now."

I kicked at the ground in frustration and cried, "Dammit!" I backed away from the menacing soldier slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. The Alexandrian soldier eyed me suspiciously as I crept further and further into the Mist until I was concealed. "Now where do I go?" I whispered to myself while running a hand through my hair. 

A shudder goes through my tired and cold body; I need a place to rest, and I need to find Zidane. So I push myself ahead, ignoring all the aches and pains, the slight chattering of my teeth and the growl in my stomach as I make my way through the cold night. I vaguely make out a forest on the horizon and I head towards it. Going through that forest would lead me in the direction of Treno anyway, so I might as well go for it. Hopefully I'll have more luck there, it is the city that never sleeps anyway.

I wonder if the others have come out looking for us yet…it must be close to five in the morning. Boss won't wake them up until seven though. But since this is Zidane we're talking about, Boss' adoptive son, he just might send Marcus and the others out to get us. I wonder what Boss is thinking right now? Will he beat us when we get back? I know I disobeyed him and all, and so did Zidane, but I'm just looking out for the best interests of my friend here. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. 

I hear a screech in front of me and look up to see a carve spider before me, poised in battle position. Too tired to fight, I pick up a rock nearby and fling it at the dumb monster. It is stunned, so I take the opportunity to sprint past it, pulling out my sword in case it pursues me. To my misfortune, it does. The spider clambers quickly to me, hissing and screeching all the way. When I think it has gotten close enough to me, I whip around, slashing it across the face. It recoils and lands on its back in pain, writhing on the ground. I leave it to its demise and continue forth towards the forest I had seen earlier. It's much closer now, only a few yards away. 

Breaking into the secluded area I take a moment to relax, leaning back against a tree and sighing. Replacing the sword, I glance around my surroundings, no hint of daylight seeping through the trees. The darkness covers the woods like a blanket, almost feeling tangible the air is so thick and moist from the Mist tonight. Might as well keep moving if I plan to find Zidane any time soon. 

After walking for a few minutes, a feel something brush up against my face. I rear back in surprise and whip out my sword once more. Tentatively reaching out before me, my hand touches something fuzzy. I look up into the trees, deciding that whatever it is must be hanging from above. I squint my eyes against the dark, hoping that it will help me see what could be up there. The only thing I can make out is a small patch of yellow, and what seems to be an arm hanging down from the branch. 

"Hullo?" I call out. There is no response. I try a second time. "Hullo up there!" The animal still doesn't hear me, so I reach out for the fuzzy thing again. Grasping onto it, I tug a little, but the creature doesn't move. I tug on it once more, this time a little firmer and it stirs, screams, and tumbles out of the tree. 

I jumped back and brought my sword into a battle stance, ready for anything. Whatever it was on the ground, it moaned and then rolled over on its side. I could just barely make out a profile, and within a split second I had put the sword back into its sheath and knelt down next to him. Gently touching the boy's shoulder, he moaned again and his aquamarine eyes fluttered open.

"Zidane!" I cried as I pulled the younger boy into a hug. 

"Ah…" he whimpered in my ear and I released him, gently letting him lie back down. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Blank? I-Is that you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied. I small grin adorned his face and I smiled back at him. "What happened to you? Why didn't you come back?"

"I…can'tshee…" he slurred as his eyes closed and his tail dropped lifelessly to the cold dirt. 

"Zidane? Zidane?!" I frantically called before realization sunk in that he had passed out. Touching his forehead I noticed that he was extremely warm, and when I pressed the back of my hand to his cheeks, they were burning up as well. I rolled him over onto his back and pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his faint and unsteady heartbeat. Perspiration poured down his forehead and the back of his neck in steady rivers of salty water. 

"He's sick…probably poisoned," I said to myself. "What had he meant…he can't see? Was he…blinded too?!" Softly caressing his face and running my hand through his hair I sighed, "What happened to you?" Even seeing him like this, in the dark, barely visible break of day with sweat rolling down his skin, I realized how much I cared for him. He looked so weak right then, lying there on the ground unconscious, struggling to fight off whatever ailments he had. Through all that, I could still see that he was a picture of perfection.

I picked up the blonde, and fighting against my own fatigue and what not, I carried him out of the forest and back towards Alexandria. Perhaps now the guard would see the severity of the predicament I was in and help me out. Right now, I needed to get Zidane some medical attention and fast. I shuddered as I thought of what could possible happen to him if we let this go on too long. All I know is that Zidane is ill…now whether it's from a virus or poison, I don't know. Also, from what he tried to tell me, I believe that he is blind. Either of these things could become permanent, and the disease has the potential to kill him if left unattended to. The temporary blindness could become permanent if eyedrops aren't applied in the near future. I would never forgive myself if I allowed either of those things to occur. 

Sluggishly dragging myself through the Mist, I found my way back to Alexandria and spotted the soldier marching back and forth in front of the gate. "Not you again!" She cried out.

"No wait!" I yelled back. "It's my friend. He needs help." 

"I thought I told you to leave," she snapped stepping towards me with her sword in hand.

"Please, just let me pass. It's my friend…he's been badly injured," I choked, swallowing hard as I let her inspect Zidane. 

Glancing up at me and then back at the boy in my arms, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll let down the bridge for you. There's a hospital along the main road, and a medicine shop inside there. Do whatever you need to get him well," she instructed. I nodded to the guard and waited as she signaled for the Knights of Pluto that had returned to the gate to lower the drawbridge for me. The creak of the old wood and the clank of the chains were painfully too slow, agitating me as I impatiently awaited it to stop. 

The immense bridge finally came to a halt and I nodded to the soldier once more before carefully making my way across it, stepping gingerly as if I were holding something that was liable to break. Once on the other side of the drawbridge, the knights lifted the gate for me and I mumbled something alone the line of a thanks to them as well. The city was dead; every light in every house was off, the shops were closed, no creature - human or animal - roamed the street. Everything was silent, almost possessing an eerie sense to it. 

Within minutes I had spotted the hospital, a large, brick building in the middle of a fork on the main road. With renewed determination and ambition to bring Zidane to safety, I pushed myself harder those last few feet to the entrance. The night guard snored softly in his sleep, most likely having decided to take a nap the last hour or so of his shift seeing as it was about 5 o'clock. I crept past him, the door to the hospital unlocked to my good fortune. 

The hospital was empty, just as desolate as the Alexandrian streets outside. The heels of my boots clicked and echoed off the tiled floor…the only noise in the hospital. Still carrying Zidane, I limped to the front desk, worn out from my travels, and rang the bell. No one responded to my call, so I tried a second time, and a third and when I rang it the fourth time, I pounded it repeatedly. 

"Hold your horses," mumbled a night guard that dragged his feet along the ground as he came around a corner. "What do you want?"

"My friend needs help. I think he was poisoned and blinded," I told him. The guard looked from me to Zidane, then sighed. 

"All right, let me call the doctor," he said, then sat down at the desk and picked up the phone. I stood in front of the desk impatiently, tapping my foot on the tile floor. The guard dialed the number and I could just about hear the ringing through the receiver. No one was picking up, and after the sixth ring, he put down the phone. "Sorry, he ain't in right now. Follow me and bring him to a room where-"

"You've gotta be kidding!" I screamed. "There's no one else here that can help him?!"

"Sorry, but the doctor was off," he stated.

"And there's only one doctor in this whole goddamn hospital?" I asked.

The guard squared up to me replied very sternly, "Yes. Now, follow me into a patient's room where he can stay until the doctor comes in later this morning."

"I'd rather take him back home and tend to him myself then wait around here for an hour or so," I snapped. 

"Then why the hell did you bring him here in the first place?" The night guard retorted. 

"Because I thought this would be easier!" I shouted, then turned and walked out of the hospital, mumbling along the way. 

About halfway down the street, I realized that I hadn't visited the medicine shop so I didn't have any potions or medicines with me to get him well. Spotting a bench to my right, I made my way over there, then lay Zidane down on it to allow him to rest…and to rest my sore, tired arms. I trudged back to the hospital and peered around the doorway…the guard outside the door was still slumbering and the other that had been inside the hospital must have returned to wherever he was before I arrived. I smiled for the first time in hours, and walked through the entrance, tiptoeing around the foyer. There was a gift shop to my right and further up, I spotted the pharmacy. That's where I needed to be. 

I walked over there and looked inside the dark room, finding no one in sight. I entered the pharmacy through the two glass doors and inspected every bag and bottle that were on the shelves. Quickly nabbing potions, antidotes, vaccines, annoyntments, remedies and eye drops, I stashed them all in a sack I was carrying. Creeping towards the doors once again, I checked left and right; there was no around yet again. I gripped the knapsack tightly and dashed out of the hospital as quietly as possible, slipping past the slumbering guard at the door for a fourth time this morning.

Zidane lay were I left him, his labored breathing easily heard in the still of the early morning. Kneeling in front of him on the bench, I placed my bag down on the cobblestone streets and sorted through the multitude of medicines I had taken. I extracted four potions, one bottle of eye drops, an antidote, a vaccine and a remedy. Two potions would be for Zidane and two would be for me, after all, I needed to regain my strength as well. 

I gazed at him and sighed. I wasn't going to let him down, he'd get through this, I'd see to that. Shaking his shoulder, I eagerly waited for him to come back to consciousness - he did need to be awake in order to drink the medicine and apply the eye drops. One groggy, aquamarine eye squinted open to look at me. I smiled upon seeing that he was waking up and gently pulled Zidane into a sitting position, shifting him on the bench so that I could sit beside him. Immediately, he started to slump over again, eye closing. 

"Nuh uh Zidane. Gotta get up now," I told him as I straightened him into a sitting position for the second time. 

"I…don't feel so good…" he whispered and then leaned heavily against me. 

"I know," I responded. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

He weakly took the flask of antidote from my hand, his fingers holding it unsteadily. Realizing his trembling hand, I pulled the medicine out of his hold and watched as his tired arm dropped into his lap. I gazed sympathetically at the worn-out blonde before instructing him to sit back against the back of the bench and tilt his head up. Zidane did as I told him to and pressed the mouth of the flask to his mouth. 

"Here, drink," I ordered, placing my hand behind his head and lifting it up ever so slightly, guiding it to allow him to drink the antidote easier. I resisted the urge to allow my fingers to play with his soft tresses of hair, which was what they were itching to do. 

I pulled the bottle away from Zidane's lips and grinned at him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, turning his head in my direction to look at me. Suddenly, he seemed to realize the fact that he couldn't see anything but darkness…despite the fact that the sun was casting a pink and gold glow in the morning air. "Blank!" He yelled, his breathing becoming heavier.

"I'm right here," I answered. 

He seemed to relax a little, then pushed himself up into a more comfortable position. "What time is it?" He whispered.

"I'd say 'bout 5:15 in the morning or so, give'r take a few minutes," I informed him. Confusion and fright flashed across his face as his arms reached out before him to try and grasp me or anything else for that matter. His hands did come in contact with my belt laying across my torso and he moved his hands to my arms to pull me closer. He silently inspected me - or where he would've been able to see me - before letting go slowly.

Suddenly he cried, "Why can't I see a damn thing!?" 

"You must've been blinded," I stated and gently pushed him down into the slouched position again, tilting his head back by his chin. 

"You think?" He retorted sharply.

"I'm just tryin' to help," I said just as coldly. "Stay still and keep your eyes open." I heard him sigh and mumble something along the lines of, 'I hate these goddamn eye drops'. Not that I blame him, eye drops are never a fun thing to apply. So, as the first drop hit his eye, he obviously blinked and convulsed away from me. "Don't move Zidane!" I berated. "I have to put in more!" He growled at me and blinked a few more times, forcing himself to calm down. I rapidly administered the rest of the eye drops…though not without a struggle from the boy. 

"Geez Blank, that was a hell of a lotta eye drops," he complained as he sat slumped over and rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, well, I had to make sure it was enough to cure you," I explained. He grunted in reply. I leaned down to pick up the remaining bottles in the street, the four potions and the vaccine. I looked at Zidane and wondered if it was necessary to give him the vaccine as well, he seemed to be feeling better already. 

He spotted me watching him and sat up straight, taking his hands away from his bloodshot eyes. "What else you got there?"

"A vaccine and some potions," I answered. "Say, you say you feelin' better 'ready right?"

"Yup," Zidane said. 

Wordlessly I put the phial of vaccine back into the sack, then held out two potions to Zidane. He understood and took them from me, nodding his head in gratitude as he did. The bright eyed and bushy tailed boy (A/N: Hey! That saying actually works for once!) downed them easily, then proceeded to wipe his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Likewise, I drank mine as well, feeling revitalized and a lot more awake than I had a few seconds ago. I flash a smile at Zidane and he pats me on the back.

"Thanks!" He chirps and then steps off the bench. I stare at him before standing up as well, shaking my head as I gather all the empty bottle to toss them in a nearby trash can. I'm amazed at how resilient he is, I mean, nearly moments ago I thought I was gonna lose him and now he's impatiently waiting for me to start walking back to Tantalus with him. What am I gonna do with him?

I dump the bottles into the bin and then motion for Zidane to get a move on, which he does easily enough. The vibrant boy walks next to me and I can't help but stare at him out of the corner of my eye. It all seems so clear now. It all makes so much sense that I would have feelings for Zidane, he's an easy guy to love. Just looking at him now makes me wonder how I could've been so blind and confused in the first place. But…now that I know, what do I do?

"…Blank?" Zidane questioned. 

I snapped back into reality and stared wide-eyed at him. "Huh?" I asked.

"I'm OK now…you don't have to keep watching me," Zidane pointed out. I sighed an inward sigh of relief. He just thought I was staring at him cause I was worried. 

I laughed awkwardly and even blushed a little before saying, "Sorry. I was just…worried, ya know?"

He gave me a weak smile and we continued walking about. I forced myself to keep my eyes glued to the street we were walking along, though I felt the need to look at his delicate profile again. I restrained myself, focusing on the unevenly laid cobblestones. When we turned a corner, we became positioned so that the sun was behind us. Our shadows were stretched across the ground and I found myself entranced with Zidane's…more specifically, his bouncy tail. It jerked back and forth with exuberance, moving around with as much spirit and energy that Zidane had now that he had drank the potions. Sometimes I just feel the urge to reach out and grab that tail, to play with it. It's so interesting, and like a little kid, I want to touch and toy with something that interests me. 

I noticed the drawbridge in front of us suddenly, it was down due to the fact that it was considered morning already. We passed through the gate without any trouble, in fact, the same soldier that had questioned me relentlessly before just nodded and grinned at me as we walked through. I smiled back, happy that she finally realized the importance of my nagging before. 

We began the long trek back to the hideout in Lindblum…I was not looking forward to it one bit. The morning Mist was just as damp as it had been during the night, if not more so. Dew sparkled on the grass and plants in the sunlight, giving everything within our view a clear sheen to it. I squinted my eyes slightly (the band over my eyes provided a good amount of protection to begin with) and peered over at Zidane to see him squint as well. 

Just then, I remembered that I hadn't asked what had happened to Zidane. "Well?" I asked him. 

He looked over at me with a perplexed expression on his face. "Well, what?"

"What the hell happened to you?" I questioned harshly, making the question seem as it had been obvious.

"Honestly, I don't remember. Something attacked me…though I'm not sure what it was," Zidane replied, a pensive expression on his face as he tapped his index finger on his tiny chin. 

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. We walked on in silence for a few minutes after that before I decided to start up a conversation. "Did you…did you find anything out there?"

Zidane's whole posture seemed to droop. "No," he stated. 

"'m sorry," I began. Zidane turned to look at me, opening his mouth to say something but I continued. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before…well, last night. If anything, I should help you find your home. I don't think what you're doing is stupid and I don't think you're crazy. I just…well, I just don't wantcha to get yourself killed, ya know?"

He sniffed a little and halted walking. He beamed a warm smile at me, his seagreen eyes glistening in the sunrise. "Thanks Blank. No one…has ever said something like that to me before." 

"No problem," I replied nonchalantly. 

"No!" He persisted. "I mean it," he uttered softly. "Everyone else, well, they jus' think I'm a fool, that I'm just a stupid kid with a stupid obsession. They don't understand. …Thanks Blank."

I smiled broadly at him and he returned it with an even wider and more beautiful smile of his own. "Anytime," I reassure him. I stick out my hand and he firmly grips mine to shake it when I draw him in for a quick, friendly hug. He gasps slightly the wraps his free arm around me in return, relaxing into the gesture. I smile and allow my eyes to droop closed ever so slightly before forcing myself to pull out of it before it turns into something more than just a friendly hug. I blush slightly as I look at Zidane, the boy that I'm certain I love as more than a best friend or even a brother. Even in the dim morning glow, I'm sure that I can see a faint tinge of pink cross his features as well. 

~ End Flashback (A/N - That was one looong flashback!) ~

It was hard for me to come to terms with the fact that I had developed feelings for my roommate and best friend. It was unnerving for me. I didn't want to be considered as different or weird because I was interested in a guy rather than a girl. But the more I looked at myself, I realized that I had never developed strong feelings for a girl. Although, this seemed to come naturally for Zidane because by the young age of 12, he was already far ahead of me when it came to dates. Looking back on it now, I guess it shouldn't have been as much of an initial shock as it was. 

My eyes veered over to gaze upon Zidane once again - he was still slumbering softly. A tiny smile played on my lips as I thought how peaceful he looked lying like that, when only days before, we had been fighting for his life. With the help of General Beatrix's white magic and my medicines, we were able to save Zidane's life. The little girl, Eiko, had minimal cuts and bruises on her so we simply had Marcus bandage her up. Dagger was a little weak, but was basically fine physically; it seems as if Zidane had taken the brunt of the damages when they fell. The only real difference I've seen in Dagger is that she's been much more withdrawn lately, considering the fact I haven't seen her around Zidane's room at all. 

"Yo, Blank!" A voice called from the doorway. I swiveled around and discovered Marcus standing in the corridor of the guestroom. 

"Hey," I called back. Marcus doesn't answer me immediately, instead he decides to jog up the short flight of stairs to where I'm sitting beside Zidane. He pauses just in front of me, looks at the unconscious blonde then directs his gaze back at me, a sad smile on his face. "Why don't you come for a walk 'round the city?"

"Mmmm…" I trailed off, looking at Zidane. Finally, I shook my head and closed my eyes in a pathetic fashion. "I'd rather stay."

I hear Marcus sigh and I meet his gaze, a deep-set sorrow burning in the back of them. "Look, we all know you're worried 'bout him, but shutting yourself off…it won't do you no good bro." 

I cast my eyes downwards and swallowed before saying, "Yeah, but I feel kinda responsible, ya know? Don't you?"

"Hell's yeah. Everybody's mopin' about blamin' themselves…but this was outta our hands. You know how he gets…" Marcus trailed off. It was OK, cause he didn't need to finish, I knew what he was referring to - Zidane's passionate sense of adventure, danger and…love. Once he sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him, it was always the same when he was younger and still sneaking out at night to search for his home.

I stood up, but hesitated, gazing sadly at Zidane for a while longer. "Maybe a walk would do me some good," I whispered, then grinned slightly at the other teen. 

Marcus smiled and we started walking away from Zidane's bed, back down the stairs and to the door of the guestroom. About halfway to the door, Marcus turned to me and I stopped in my tracks, turning to face him as well. He sighed loudly and put his head down, shaking it as he did so. "Listen," he began, "we all know this is killing you inside." I turned my face away from him, but he edged on, "He's your best friend, your roommate. I'm sorry it had to happen to him," Marcus said. 

"I-It's OK," I told him shakily. 

Marcus stepped slightly to the side, put his right hand on my right shoulder and whispered, "I'm not blind, Blank. I've been in Tantalus with you for eleven years…since you were five years old man." I looked back at him, wondering what he was driving at. "I'm not blind," he repeated. "Watching someone grow for eleven years, well, you notice a few things…like the way you look at him, or how protective of him you are-"

"What the hell?!" I growled suddenly, defending my pride and reputation as Marcus threatened to reveal the secret I've kept hidden for years. I shook off his hand and stepped back, my glare never wavering. 

"Blank, just listen-"

I cut him off quickly, if I could prevent him from saying it, then maybe I wouldn't feel as if he had me figured out. "I dunneed to listen to this! Dammit, who do you think you are?!"

"Whoa there, I'm just trying to say-"

"I don't give a damn! Just, back off!" I hissed, made an obscene gesture at him and stormed out of the room. I think the guard saluted me as I passed, but I really didn't notice, nor did I care. Right now, all I am focused on is getting this anger out of my system, and like Marcus had suggested, a walk would be good…just without him. 

I hastily made my way down the steps, walked by the fountain in the foyer and continued towards the air cab station on the side of the castle. How dare he think he can just walk in there and blurt out that I fancied guys rather than girls? Who did he think he was? My business was my business and mine alone! I didn't need Marcus trying to console me because he felt sorry for my unfortunate situation. Screw him! It's not like he was perfect anyway, no one is! 

Feeling as if my head was going to explode from all the anger I felt, I slowed down my pace just a little, trying to calm myself down. Ironically I thought that with my wild red hair, it could look like my head was on fire. I allowed myself to chuckle lightly at that mental picture. Then I started to think that maybe I had been too hard on Marcus, I mean, he didn't look repulsed by the idea of it. Maybe he was just trying to be nice, get me to open up a little more or something, I don't know. But then again, I didn't need someone babying me or treating my like I was fragile just because I was different. I had already come to terms that I would never have a chance with Zidane, so the last thing I needed was someone feeling sorry for me. 

I told the worker at the air cab that I wanted to go the business district. If I wanted to clear my head and calm myself down, I figured the best place to do that would be away from the hideout. After all, I had a better chance of running into Marcus in the theater district and I still didn't know what to think about him. 

The worker informed me that that's where it would be headed in a short while. I stood among three Lindblum guards, all looking rather worked up about something. I remained quiet, seeming uninterested, and listened in on their conversation.

"She's gone missing again," one said.

"How long this time?" A second asked.

"A few hours I think," the first one said.

"How hard can it be to keep track of a queen?" The third one exclaimed.

"Well, she sure doesn't act like one," the second remarked. 

"That's for sure," the first one retorted. 

"Last thing I heard, she was up at the observatory," the second stated.

"But I just checked up there!" The third one cried.

"Maybe she's roaming around," the first one suggested.

"Maybe…" the third one pondered. 

"Air cab for the business district, departing now!" The worker announces. All four of us pile in, and sit in silence as the air cab begins moving. My mind wanders from Zidane to Marcus to Tantalus, but I never say anything. All the while, the guards continue fussing over where to find Dagger. I slouch a little further in the seat, trying to block out her name, and impatiently wait for the air cab to arrive at the station.  
  
The air cab comes to a halt in the business district's station and I step onto the platform. As I run a hand through my hair, I find my thoughts focusing back on Zidane. I shouldn't have left him. What if he wakes up? I wanna be there for him. I mean, what if he wakes up and no one is there waiting for him? What will he think then, that no one cares enough to watch over him?! I can't let him think that, I want him to understand that everyone has been worried sick. And for a minute or two, I just stand there, contemplating whether or not I should return to the castle. Finally, the cab leaves and I'm left with no choice but to roam the streets of Lindblum.

There are so many people milling about, running around in attempt to reconstruct the city. I vaguely wonder how many of them lost loved ones in the destruction of Lindblum, when Atomos attacked the grand city. Those that lived in the industrial district were lucky to escape with their lives, that was completely floored, every building was destroyed. An awful lot must have died there, and it makes me fear for Zidane's life even more. Lindblum, Burmecia, Cleyra and Alexandria each had to see the deaths of many loved ones…I don't want to have to experience that for myself.

As I round the corner of Grandma's Gyshal Pickle Stand, I hear a familiar sneeze. "AHH-ACHOO!" Immediately, I think 'Boss?'

"Yes, the rebuilding of the city is coming along well, isn't it Baku?" I hear Minister Artania ask.

"Gwahaha! It sure is! And my men are hard at work!" Boss laughs. I come into view and see the two of them walking in my direction. "Why here's one of 'em now! Blank!"

"Hey Boss," I say. 

"Say, go an' check on Zidane, he should be up by now!" Boss orders. 

"And while you are there, let him know that Regent Cid is holding a meeting in the meeting room and requests is presence," Minister Artania adds. 

"Yes sir!" I reply and do the Tantalus salute. As I turn to run back to the air cab station I hear Boss laughing heartily behind me like he always does. 

I run my hardest back to the station, eager to get back to the castle now. I wonder if he is right? Is Zidane awake by now? I shake my head and fly up the stairs to the platform. The attendant nods at me and I tell him that I want to go to Lindblum castle. He nods in the affirmative and I step into the air cab. The whistle blows and then I'm off. 

The ride back to the castle is short, as it always is, and bound off the air cab, down the steps and back into the castle. Recklessly running through the Airship Docking part and into the lobby, I nearly run over a guard walking to his post. Ignoring the guard as he foolishly spins around on his heel, I run up the steps, taking them two at a time. I needed to see if Zidane was up and feeling better. 

I turn the corner into his room (faintly noting that the guard isn't standing outside) and stop short when I see Zidane just crawling out of bed, the guard at his side. I look up and watch as Zidane woozily makes his way around the room and towards the small hall I'm in. I race up the three or four steps the split the room to meet him. Upon hearing my footsteps he looks up at me and smiles. I smile back, feeling as if I'm going to burst I'm so happy. He's awake!

"Yo Zidane!" I cry happily. 

"Blank! What's up?" He asked.   
  
I just shrug and say, "How are you feeling man? You were out for-"

"Three days, according to the guard up there that is," Zidane finished for me.

"Got that right. Three days bro," I told him. He nods and looks around his surroundings. 

"Where's Dagger?" He asks me. 

I blink. I feel like his just stepped on my heart. I know he did it unintentionally, and he has every right to worry about her, he risked his life for this girl for heaven's sake! But I still can't help feeling betrayed and like I had it pounded into my head one more time that I didn't stand a chance against a pretty face. I roll my eye and recalling the conversation I heard earlier, I tell him, "Try the observatory." 

No reason in holding him back if I can't win. After all, I said I wanted Zidane to be happy, and obviously, Dagger makes him happy. 

"Thanks!" Zidane exclaims runs out the door with ease and energy as if he didn't just wake up from three days of recuperating. 

"Wait!" I futilely call out. He's gone. Oh Zidane, you must have it bad. I sigh loudly and look down at the ground. 

Involuntarily my feet begin to move towards the door. I guess I should go back to the hideout or something, not much else to do around here. Oh crap! I forgot to tell him about the meeting with Regent Cid. Guess I better go follow him to the observatory and let him know. I wonder if Dagger really is up there?

I take my time walking through the grand castle, no need to hurry anyway, cause if she's up there, he'll be talking with her for a long time. I wonder if he's told her he loves her yet? I'm sure his feelings are rather obvious, so she probably has picked up on them. He's always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. I just hope that baring his soul to the world like that won't get him hurt…anymore that is. 

I realize that I have already gotten to the foot of the stairs that lead to the observatory, so I lean against the railing and wait. I wonder if he's still up there, and what they're saying to one another? Is this the last time I'll see him? Oh God, I hope not, though I know his adventure isn't over yet. There's still that creepy, silver-haired man that I've seen sneaking around once or twice, and I think I caught a glimpse of him at the rampage on Alexandria. Who could he be? And what does he want with Zidane?

Suddenly, I hear slow footsteps reach my ears and I look over my shoulder to see the blonde boy coming down the steps now. I stand up from my leaning position and his eyes dart over to me. He looks upset about something, and I can only guess that it has to do with Dagger. 

"Hey Zidane," I greet. 

"Hey," he replies softly. 

"Did ya find her?" I ask.

He sighs and says, "Yeah."

I cross my arms over my chest, "Well, what did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Hey, shut up!" Zidane yells.

"So you did! Great, what did you say this time?" I taunt. I know I'm hurting his feelings, but I need a way to get out some of the pain and anguish I feel inside. Yelling at him doesn't make me feel completely better, but at least I can release some of the hurt I feel.

"Damnit! Shut the hell up Blank! That's none of your business!" Zidane shouts, flinging his arms back for effect.

"Alright, alright!" I say defensively and hold out my hands I front of me. "Look, I just came to tell you that Cid's havin' a meeting in the conference room."

"Great. When?" Zidane queries. 

"As soon as you were up, I think," I answer. 

"Alright then. See ya," Zidane calls as he sprints past me. This time I don't call out for him to come back, I only watch as his back retreats away from me. I can't help but wonder when I'll see him next. Without him in the gang anymore, I'm seeing less and less of him. One day, I still hope he'll return to us. 

Disappointedly, I decide to head back to the hideout, hopefully I'll be able to get my mind off of Zidane. I've lost a roommate, a best friend and the object of my affections all in one day. I didn't think it was possible to feel as lost as I do, like a piece of me is missing. I only pray for his safety in whatever hairbrained schemes he takes part in. 

Shuffling my feet along the carpeted hallways of the castle, I make my way towards the ever familiar air cab station. It feels like I've been back and forth from there a lot today, but in reality, I've only gone into the city once and back again. I run a hand through my hair to get rid of the meaningless thoughts running through my head. Immediately, I find myself thinking of the aquamarine-eyed friend that I have lost. Even now, as I find myself standing on the platform waiting for the arrival of a new air cab, I realize I'll never be able to forget him.

I tell the assistant that I want to go to the theater district, he nods, and then closes the door, sending me on my way. I wonder if the others are back home yet. I know I saw Baku walking around before and Marcus must've left the castle after I walked out on him, so I wonder where they both went. I jerk slightly forward as the air cab stops in the station, then get up, and exit it. 

I wave to the guard standing at the door and he nods in return, then I walk down the steps and out into the street. I notice a family from Bumecia hanging around, their children playing off in a little corner by themselves. They've had a difficult time as well, though it seems they are trying their best to fit in and make due with what they have left. Smiling softly, I walk past them and the man that sits on the bench feeding the pigeons all the time. I descend down the familiar steps and round the corner towards out hideout. Automatically, I see Cinna, Benero and Zenero working on the repairs for the place.

"Blank! You're back!" Cinna calls out and the others look in my direction. 

I wave to them and call out hello. "Is Boss inside?" I ask.

"Yep. Him an' Marcus are in there," Cinna tells me. I nod and then enter the hideout, not exactly looking forward to seeing Marcus. 

Nevertheless, I have to tell Boss that Zidane is finally awake…maybe we'll all take a trip back to see him before he leaves again. So, I walk through the scaffolding and into the cozy building that I have called home for so many years. I spot Boss and Marcus in there, and to my surprise, Ruby is sitting with them as well. I guess she took some time off from repairing the mini-theater in Alexandria to come give us a visit. 

"Oh Blank!" She exclaims. "How'er yer doing darling?" Ruby asks me in that distinct drawl of hers.

"I'm fine Ruby. I didn't expect ta see you here," I respond as I walk over to her. 

She jumps up from the chair she was sitting in and does a cute little stance of 'tada', saying, "Well here I am! Heard Zidane took a nasty fall, so I came to visit! How is the ol' boy anyways?"

"He's better. Just woke up actually," I informed her. 

"Oh my! He was out that long?" She squeaks.

"Gwahaha! Knew the kid would come 'round!" Boss laughs and slaps Marcus on the back.

"That's good to hear, Blank," Marcus says. I simply nod at them. 

"How long are you staying here for?" I direct towards Ruby.

"Oh, not that long suga. I'll probably be headin' on back in the mornin'!" Ruby says. 

"I see. Oh, and Boss, I told him about the meeting," I state.

"Good work boy! Wonder what kinda trouble the rascal will get into now, huh?! Gwahaha!" Boss chuckles loudly.

"Don't know. But you know he'll find something to keep him busy," Marcus says. I look down at my feet and for the nth time that day, I find myself wishing that he wasn't leaving again. 

"I, uh, got some errands to do around town. Need to pick up more tools and stuff," I announce and they all say good-bye to me as I wave and walk out the door. 

About halfway the street I start to hear footsteps approaching me rapidly from behind. I peek over my shoulder to find Marcus running to catch up with me. What does he want to bother me about now? Though I want to run, to avoid Marcus at all costs, I stop walking and wait for him to reach me. Maybe right now what I need is a friend. Maybe he's come to apologize for before. 

"Blank," is the only thing Marcus says to me as he pauses to catch his breath. I wait silently for him to continue. Eventually, he gulps and looks me in the eye. "Blank, listen. I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I 'hmph' at him and scowl. "I was just hopin' I could help you."

"Help me how?" I sneer.

"I wanted to tell you…that you don't have to shut yourself off from everyone, that you're not alone," (A/N - thinks of the song "You're Not Alone." Ah, I love that song!) Marcus explains. I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. Tentatively, he reaches out and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. For a moment, I ponder whether or not to shake it off, but I decide against it. "You're not the only one living with a painful secret," he whispers so quietly that I'm not sure I've heard him right. The older teen turns his head away from me and mouths a 'sorry'. Suddenly, realization dawns on me and immediately I feel sorry for shunning him before. He too, has to stay in the shadows and watch as someone dear to him loves another. I feel ashamed and sorrowful for something I never knew I was doing. 

Slowly, he turns his head towards me again, to see if I've picked up on anything. I look down at the hand still cautiously holding my shoulder and a grin finds its way onto my face. Staring back at Marcus, discover the grin doesn't fade, and he notices it as well, shyly smiling back at me. Perhaps, I'll still have something to look forward to after I let go of Zidane. 

~***~

There you go! My first _complete_ FFIX story. I'm still working on my other Blank fic, (yay Blank!) and I hope to have a new section of that posted soon (soon meaning within a month, o.O). 

"You're starting to tick me off, kupo!" 

*slaps forehead* Oh no! Not you again! 

"You can't get rid of me, kupo!" 

Moguo, go back in your cage. I don't know how you got out of that in the first place. 

"I had my trusty knife, kupo!"

Grr. Must remember to disarm the rabid moogle. Oh well, there's always next time. At least I had the introduction without any nonsense from him.

"I heard that!"

Eek! Um, gotta go folks! Later days! (gee, when did I start saying that again?)


End file.
